Cover Girl
by unpublishedWRITTER
Summary: The guys are scared. They know that their sister is insecure. They know that she's vulnerable. And they know that they have to act now before it's too late. It pains them that Katie can't see that she's their Cover Girl. Based on the song Cover Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Fanfictionners ! :) As you all know, Elevate has been released and BTR have definitely provided some incredible songs, one of my favorites being Cover Girl. Right when I saw Kendall explain what was the inspiration for this song, I couldn't get the idea of this story out of my head. It's going to be a short two-shots, as opposed to my regular one-shot. It's different from all of my other stories, seeing that this is a BTR (as brothers) and Katie fic instead of a Jatie fic. Anyways, I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sweet Cheeks." Logan greeted Katie when she came home from school. "Hey, Beautiful." James then said. Carlos popped his head out of the refrigerator and said: "Hi, Sunshine.", followed by a "Hey, Baby Sister." from Kendall.<p>

"Hey, guys." Katie answered back. Everyday she would always come home to the same greetings from her big brothers. She never understood why they couldn't just call her by her name instead of their pet names for her. She knew that her cheeks were far from being sweet. They were fat and chubby. Compared to all of the girls in Hollywood, Katie had a hard time believing that James, of all people, would think that she's beautiful. Katie thought that Carlos should give up on calling her Sunshine. Yeah, before her insecurities she was really bubbly and a bundle of joy, but after the pressure of Hollywood, she knew that she darkened other people's sprite.

"How was your day?" Kendall asked his sister. Him and the guys already knew what her answer would be seeing that every day it was the same thing, but everyday they still hoped that maybe, just maybe she will say something different.

"Bleh." Katie didn't like her high school. She was never bullied, never hated. In fact, she was quite popular. It was a regular high school with regular people. But, these regular people, for some reason, happen to all be gorgeous. There isn't one boy in her school that fails a girl's hot-radar. All of the girls, except for herself, had beautiful features that can literally take your breath away. Katie felt so out of place. She had nothing of her own to show to them. On top of that, everything about that school is fake. Every boy and girl would try to either flirt or pretend to be her BFF just so they can get close to her brothers. Just like any teenager in L.A., her school mates have dreams of being famous or have some kind of connection with the Hollywood spotlight. Katie couldn't stand it there. She tried to block everybody out, she tried to not care about being the Ugly Duckling, she tried to believe that they liked her for who she is and not who she knows but she just couldn't.

"Sunshine," Carlos sighed. He hated that she was so pessimistic about her life.

"Sweet Cheeks, you need to change your vocabulary and stop saying that your day was 'bleh'." Logan said sadly. He loves his little sister too much to see her so vulnerable.

"My day was bad, tantalizingly slow, annoying, wretched, dreadful. I can easily change my vocabulary Logan, it's my opinion that can't be changed." Katie countered.

"That's not what he meant, Beautiful." James told her. He knows that she's insecure about her looks. That's why he made it his mission to remind her every chance he gets that she is beautiful. He wishes so much that she can just take some of his confidence.

"Whatever. I'll see you guys later." Katie finally said before going to her room.

"She's just going to look at magazines, thinking that she'll never measure up to them." Kendall said sadly and disapprovingly once Katie shut her door.

"That and she'll be staring at herself in the mirror." James said shuddering at the thought.

"We need to help her Kendall. Things can get worst and I can't have her hurt herself." Carlos whimpered.

"We have to act fast. Did you guys see what she was wearing?"

"Logan, what do her clothes have to do with her insecurities?"

"She was wearing James' old shirt, Carlos' hoodie and my sweat pants. All baggy clothes. Concealing yourself is a way of denying you're thin. It's one of the signs of anorexia." Logan explained downheartedly. His heart clenched when he saw her choice of clothing.

"You don't think that she's…?" James gulped. He couldn't even say that word. It scared him too much.

"I don't know James. She might already be or she's heading that way."

"Kendall, what are we going to do?" Carlos cried to his best friend. Kendall didn't know what to do. He could barely process the fact that Katie might be anorexic. His Baby Sister always had the answers to all of their problems. She was always right and clever. But for the first time, she's so wrong, so wrong about herself.

"I… I don't know. I have to think. I'll be back later." Kendall sighed before leaving the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted to make this to be a one-shot but I'm really busy what with it being the end of the semester, and I don't have time right now to write the second part of the story. I just really wanted to put this out so yeah, hopefully I can get the next part out soon. So tell me what you think. Review ?<strong>

**Oh and I promise I'll be uploading my other stories too, I have one week and three final exams left and then I'll have a month of vacation to continue writing.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO AN UPDATE ! Sorry it took time but hey, better late than never right? Anyways, thank you guys so much for the reviews. ****Oh and I wanted you guys to know that this story is dedicated to all of you readers who think that you're just not good enough whether it's in the physical, skills or personality department. I don't know any of you and I am practically a nobody who shouldn't even be telling you how to live your life but I really do mean what I write in this next paragraph. **

**Yeah, you might think that you're not as good looking as this person or as talented or whatever but why do you have to be?**** We all get it, nobody is perfect. But that doesn't necessarily mean that you're imperfect. Sometimes the things that you hate so much about yourself is what other people love about you. I personally hate that I think too much and look into things way more than I should. But that's how I come up with all of these stories. And, you guys telling me that what I write is actually good, it makes me realize that ****maybe I should cherish that I think too much and look into things. And please, please, don't let physical appearance take over your life. I'm not saying that it's not important because that's just a complete lie. If it wasn't important, we wouldn't even care about hygiene. What I am saying though, is that it's not the most important thing out there. I'm not the skinniest or prettiest person out there, there's no doubt about that, but I know that I wouldn't be the way I am and think the way I do now if I looked differently. I began writing because of my insecurities. I'm a better person because of my faults. And, that just shows that **sometimes, you have to make something good out of what you think is bad.****

**So, yeah, with that being said, I should let you read the much awaited next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Kendall needed some air. He needed to think. He needed to figure out how is he going to help his Baby Sister. You see, Kendall slightly blamed himself for her behavior. He can't help but think that about what would have happened if they stayed in Minnesota. Maybe if they still lived a common life surrounded by people who didn't care so much about fame, popularity and appearances then Katie wouldn't experience the pressure of Hollywood. '<em>Snap out of it Kendall!' <em>he thought to himself. '_You shouldn't be thinking about the buts and what ifs. It's happening right now and you have to fix it!' _

As Kendall was walking down the street, he noticed a photo shoot going on for CoverGirl Cosmetics. He walked over and looked at the beautiful model. He felt a pang of jealousy, of course not for him but for his sister. He just wishes that she can think of herself as a Cover Girl, a superstar.

"Hey aren't you in that band?" the model asked, coming up to Kendall shaking him from his deep thoughts.

"Yeah, Big Time Rush. I'm Kendall." he answered, putting out his hand which she took and shook.

"I'm Anna. You look upset, is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

"Oh… um… well no not everything is alright… I actually have a question to ask you if you don't mind." Kendall said hesitantly. At first he wasn't sure of what was he doing but he knew that he needed help and she might just know how. She didn't seem like those stuck up, elite LA models so she wouldn't answer him arrogantly or snobbishly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You see… I… uh… my sister… she's not really the most… er… confident person… and I just wanted to know… how… how are you able to…"

"Model and look confident despite the high criticism of Hollywood?" she completed for him. Little did Kendall know, Anna used to have the same problem as his sister. She had dreams of being the next top model until she saw how perfect everybody in LA was. She immediately hated how she looked.

"Yeah that." he said sheepishly. He couldn't really believe he was actually asking a model that but hey, he would do anything to make his Baby Sister smile.

"My best friend came all the way out here and reminded me how much I mean to him, how beautiful I am to him regardless of all of the perfections in LA. He told me that he's in love with me. He became my boyfriend and nothing else seemed to matter." she smiled, nostalgia lurking in the background.

"We, the rest of the band and I, tell her all the time how much we love her just the way she's made. She just… She just doesn't see it." Kendall said sadly. What else can he do? He felt so helpless. He doesn't want to lose the most important girl in his world. He… He just can't…

"Do you have a picture of her?" Anna asked. Kendall nodded and handed her his phone where there was an album filled with pictures of his little girl.

"She's gorgeous." Anna whispered, not understanding at all how is she so insecure.

"She gets more beautiful every day." Kendall sighed. Anna's heart clenched. She can hear in his tone the desperation. She wanted to help him so badly. No girl, especially someone as beautiful and loved as his sister, deserves to ever feel so low of herself.

"Do you write your own music?" Anna suddenly asked, coming up with an ingenious idea.

"Uh, yeah sometimes. Why?"

"Write her song. Play for her in front of a huge crowd so that they too can show her how beautiful she is. Even a blind person would think that she's gorgeous." she exclaimed. A huge smile broke from Kendall's face. He couldn't believe that he didn't think of that sooner. And, it's the perfect time to do that since they're going to be performing at the Staples Center.

"Thank you so much Anna! That's an awesome idea!" he said excitedly. He was so fortunate to meet her.

"It's no problem at all. I've been down that road, she's lucky to have you." Anna said. She was so grateful for people like him. She knew that the song he will write for his sister won't only lift her up but so many girls too. He's going to give them hope, hope to live a better life without the insecurities and doubts.

"Here," Kendall says giving her a business card. "That's our record company's number; ask for Kelly and she'll give you tickets for our show tomorrow night at the Staples Center. You can bring your boyfriend."

"This is great Kendall, thanks. We'll be there." Anna said. They heard her name being called back on set so they said their goodbyes and that they'll see each other.

Kendall called the guys, telling them to meet him at Rocque Records. He was so happy. He already had some of the chorus playing out in his head. "You're my cover, cover girl. I think you're a superstar, yeah you are…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I lied. This isn't a two-shot. There's going to be another chapter and that will be the final one. But, in my defense, I honestly thought that I would be able to conclude this story in this chapter but it just randomly made a left when I wanted it to go right. Anyways, let me know what you guys think and hopefully I'll be able to upload this sooner than the last time.<strong>

**& I have a new story called I Won't Back Down****, it's a Jatie fic so if you're interested go check that out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So for those who are wondering what was Kendall's inspiration for the song, he said that he has a friend who thinks so lowly of herself and he thought that she was crazy for ever thinking that. I know, I know Kendall is freaking sweet.**

****Anyways here it is guys, the last chapter of Cover Girl. ****

* * *

><p>"Dogs! Why are you here?" Gustavo yelled.<p>

"Yeah, you guys aren't supposed to come in until tomorrow before the show." Kelly added.

"Kendall told us to meet him here. We arrived at the same time as he did." Logan explained.

"Here," Kendall said, handing them a piece of paper. "I wrote a song."

"You made us come all the way here for a song?" James whined. He had to cut down his tanning time to meet him.

"Cover Girl?" Logan, Carlos, Gustavo and Kelly read at the title at the top of the page at the same time.

"It's for Katie." Kendall said with so much hope behind his tone. James immediately felt bad for complaining. Katie is like— no, she _is_ his sister; he would give her all of the time in the world just to make her happy again.

"It's… It's incredible Kendall." Logan said when he finished reading it. James took the paper from him and began reading the lyrics as well.

"Kelly, call the band. Tell them we're recording a new song." Gustavo ordered before going to his office. The song had so much meaning behind it that even he couldn't help but feel touched. Katie was one of the few people that Gustavo actually respected. She was the most mischievous person he knew and that quality alone impressed him to a great extent.

"I'm sorry Kendall." James said.

"What for?"

"For whining about coming here. This song is… Katie… She's going to love it." James admitted. Both James and Logan were mesmerized by the lyrics. Although Kendall is the one who wrote the song, they felt the same way as him. They shared his opinions of Katie. She was their Cover Girl.

"Carlos?" Kendall said, worried at his frozen friend who hasn't said anything yet.

"Are you okay?" Logan then asked.

"You did it Kendall," Carlos whispered. He hadn't met any of his friend's gazes. His eyes were glued to the piece of paper James was holding. "The song… It's… It's going to save her." he continued and let the tears he has been holding back to finally fall down.

"I hope so Carlos." Kendall said and patted his friend on the back.

"It will Kendall." Logan insisted. Although he can't predict the outcome, he knew that this is going to help his sister.

"If not Katie, then it's going to help so many other girls going through the same thing." James added. It was no doubt that his first priority was Katie and he was desperate to help her. But James couldn't help but think about the other girls that are drowning themselves in their insecurities.

"I don't want to lose her." Kendall whispered sadly. "I had to do something." he continued. The guys nodded, completely understanding him; they were all on the same boat.

When Carlos asked what made him decide to write a song, Kendall then told them about Anna.

"I want to play it tomorrow during the concert. Katie promised that she would come."

"Let's do it."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, are you having a good time?" James asked the crowd. They all yelled, jumping up and down and waving their posters in the air.<p>

"I'm sorry guys but I don't think Carlos heard you, you're going to have to be louder." Logan joked which made the crowd scream even more than they did the first time.

"Awesome, you guys are great!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Hey so who here knows our sister Katie?" Carlos then asked after taking a sip of his water. Some of the fans yelled again.

"Well for those of you who don't know her, now's your chance 'cause she's with us here today."

"Katie, where are you? Baby Sister, come out here." Kendall said. Katie was backstage with Kelly and Gustavo, frantically shaking her head from side to side because she didn't want to go on stage. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of thousands of people.

"Come on Sweet Cheeks," Logan said as he took her hand and pulled her on stage.

"Logan no, I don't want to go on stage." she pleaded.

"Sorry, Sweet Cheeks, but you really don't have a choice here."

"Carlos?" Katie asked her other brother, knowing that he can't refuse her when she gives him her puppy dog face.

"Logan quick, cover her eyes before I fall into her trap!" Carlos yelled which earned a laugh from the audience.

"So guys, this is our little sister Katie. Logan's covering her eyes right now because she has this killer puppy dog face and trust me, you can never say no to that face." James told the crowd as the stage crew was bringing in five stools.

"Now, I don't know about you guys but I think that she's the most beautiful girl ever." Kendall said. Of course, a series of 'Awes' followed.

"Who here also thinks that she's gorgeous?" Logan asked as he sat the embarrassed Katie on the third stool. The crowd erupted in cheers once more but this time howls and whistling were emitted as well. Despite the number of people in the audience, Kendall heard one person's yells in particular. Anna was at the front row, cheering for Katie as if her life depended on it. Even her boyfriend, who knew so little about Katie's situation, was contributing his fair share of yells and howls.

"Oh man, Kendall, Logan, James did you hear that?" Carlos said before taking a seat on one of the stools beside Logan. "All those howls and whistling from those boys?" he continued.

"You know what Carlos, I think I'm going to have to bring out my water gun to scare all those boys away from our little Katie." James said. Although it sounded like he was joking, Katie knew that James was completely serious about the water gun. He has already showed his over-protectiveness when one of the Palmwoods guess asked her out.

"Hey, all you boys out there!" Kendall said in the microphone. "Katie's not allowed to date until she's thirty-nine!"

"Kendall!" Katie hissed at her older brother who just shrugged as if he did nothing wrong. "Don't you dare say anything." she then warned Logan who was just about to open his mouth. He put up his hands in surrender and just laughed. He missed having these small banters with Katie.

"Okay, now let's get back to seriousness." James said after receiving glares from Gustavo for wasting time. The crowd went quiet, waiting for the next performance. "Katie is one of our favorite people in the entire Universe."

"She's so important to us that we can't bear to ever see her upset." Carlos continued after James.

"Lately, we've been very worried about her." Logan said, looking at Katie. She avoided all of their gazes. She didn't want her brothers to worry about her. She wasn't worth being worried or fussed about.

"We didn't know what to do until I made a new friend," Kendall explained and looked at Anna. "She gave me the idea of writing Katie a song. Thanks Anna."

"So without further ado, this is a new song that Kendall wrote yesterday," James said.

"It's called Cover Girl and of course it's dedicated to our sister, Katie." Carlos concluded before Kendall began singing.

_I don't know why you always get so insecure_

_I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror_

_And why won't you believe me when I say_

_That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

_When you're looking at the magazines_

_And thinking that you'll never measure up_

_You're wrong_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Oh, my cover girl_

_Oh_

_You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day_

_Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay_

_And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape_

_Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made_

_When you're looking at the magazines_

_And thinking that you're just not good enough_

_You're so wrong, baby_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_

_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while_

_And when I see that face_

_I'd try a thousand ways _

_I would do anything to make you smile_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl_

_Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl_

_Whoa oh, my cover girl_

_Whoa oh oh oh, my cover girl _

Throughout the whole performance, the guys didn't even look at the crowd. Their whole concentration was on Katie. Every word they sang was dedicated to her and only her.

When Kendall strummed that last note of the guitar, the entire stadium remained quiet for a moment before they all screamed their lungs out. It was the loudest the guys ever heard. Almost every member of the audience had water either on their eyes or flowing down their faces. They didn't even bother wiping their tears away seeing that they were too busy applauding.

Katie had her hands covering her face as she sobbed. She couldn't believe that her brother wrote her a song and performed it in front of so many people. She was completely overwhelmed by the love she gets from these boys. Katie was so disappointed in herself. _How could you ever think so lowly of yourself when you have four amazing guys that love you and care about you, _Katie thought. At that very moment, Katie silently made a promise to herself and more importantly to the boys that she will get better. She had to.

"Sunshine?" Carlos whispered but because of the microphone, his voice resonated across the stadium.

When Katie finally removed her hands from her face, a huge smile was plastered on it and her eyes were shining brightly from the love she felt. The guys let out a breath they didn't even they were holding.

"I love you guys so much." she told them before standing up to give Carlos a hug. He welcomed her with opened arms and even spun her around. "I need my ball of Sunshine back."

The next guy waiting was Logan. "You'll always be my Sweet Cheeks." he promised her and pinched one of her cheeks for emphasis.

"Don't ever let anyone bring you down, not even yourself. You're beautiful in every single way." James whispered in her ear when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

While Kendall was waiting for his hug, he put down his guitar and asked Kelly if she can bring Anna and her boyfriend backstage. When Katie let go of James and looked at Kendall, she couldn't help the tears from falling freely down her face. She ran the small distance separating her from her brother and flung her arms tightly around him.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again Katie. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"I'm so sorry Kendall." she told him. She lifted her head up from Kendall's chest to look at her other brothers. "I'm sorry guys." she repeated to them.

"It's okay, Baby Sis. Just always remember," Kendall began. The guys joined Kendall and together they said, "You're our Cover Girl."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think of my one-shot that turned into a three-shot ? Let me know by clicking on the freakishly sexy review button :O<strong>


End file.
